Embodiments of such a connector and assembly are known. One example comprises a stackable configuration of connectors with ground tabs to mate with the optional side grounding pins in a mating header. Each connector has its own shield.
The conductive shield in such a connector is used for grounding. The conductive contact between the connector and the grounding pins of the header must therefore have a very low resistance, to take account of the low currents and voltage differences. Low resistance can be provided through high contact pressure between each flexible beam and its associated grounding pin. At the same time, plastic deformation of either the side grounding pin or the flexible beam should be prevented, so as to be able to repeatedly exert the same contact pressure. The flexible beam may not be very long either, since this would create extra inductance, leading to deteriorated shielding performance.
The known connector does not fully meet these requirements. To exert sufficient force, the beams must be made relatively thick, resulting in less flexibility. In addition, since only one face of the connector is covered by a conductive shield, the conductor is asymmetric, giving rise to impedance ‘steps’ and, consequently, sub-optimal shielding of high frequency signals.